


Foolish Empress: Empress Confidant Rank 1

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona), Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Art at the end of fic, Empress!Akira, F/M, Fool!Haru, Shuharu Week 2k19, The later three characters are only in like one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: When the Phantom Thieves start to run low on money, their leader, Haru takes a job at the flower shop in the underground mall and makes a new confidant.





	Foolish Empress: Empress Confidant Rank 1

It was official… the Phantom Thieves were low on money.

 

Then again Haru shouldn’t be too surprised. After all between buying new weapons for everyone and buying a cell phone for Yusuke so he could actually communicate with the rest of the team it was no wonder that their funds were low.

 

Haru pulls up the group chat to let everyone know what was going on.

 

 **HARU:**  Some bad news. I just looked at our funds and we’re running low. We may have to make do with our current equipment and supplies.

 

 **ANN:** Can’t we just hold up some Shadows in Mementos?

 

 **RYUJI:** Yeah but we just finished up Madarame’s palace. I wanna take a break before we get back to work.

 

 **HARU:** I agree with Ryuji-kun, I don’t want you all to overwork yourselves.

 

 **YUSUKE:** I apologize. I know you three had to use that money for this phone and equipment for me.

 

 **ANN:** Yusuke, don’t. You needed a phone and like hell was Madarame gonna give you one.

 

 **RYUJI:** Yeah and we couldn’t let you face shadows without good stuff. Plus we all bought new junk so it ain’t all on you.

 

 **YUSUKE:** I appreciate your words but that still leaves us with our current situation.

 

 **HARU:** I guess the best option would be take a job. I saw some job postings at the subway, maybe I can take a look at those.

 

 **ANN:** You sure Haru? You just said you didn’t want us to overwork ourselves.

 

 **HARU:** I’ll be fine Ann-chan, thank you.

 

With that Haru closed the app and put her phone away. From his spot next to her on the bed, Morgana gives her a concerned look.

 

“I think Lady Ann has a point. You can’t lead Les Fantômes if you exhaust yourself.” said Morgana

 

Haru smiles in response and starts petting her (not) feline companion

 

“I appreciate that you’re all looking out for me but we can’t solely rely on the Metaverse for our money. I promise that I’ll be looking for something that’s simple and won’t take too much time.”

 

“...Well I should come with you and help, just in case.”

 

Haru briefly thinks of saying to Morgana that he’s always with her outside but instead she just thanks him.

 

* * *

 

“How about this one? It’s that beef bowl place in Shibuya.” Morgana said as he looked at the flyer from over Haru’s shoulder

 

“I don’t know. I’ve been there with Ryuji once. It was so crowded and there weren’t a lot of people working that night.”

 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad if they hired more people.”

 

“I suppose, let’s consider it a “maybe.””

 

So far the job search turned out to be more difficult than Haru thought. There certainly wasn’t a lack of openings but for one reason or another they simply didn’t fit what Haru was looking for. One didn’t work because she was too young to apply, another was too strict with its scheduling, and so on.

 

“This one won’t do at all.”

 

But she refused to give up.

 

“Hm… not this one.”

 

There had to be something…

 

“No...”

 

...Just right…

 

“Oh! Mona-chan look at this one!”

 

_Rafflesia Flower Shop Now Hiring!_

_Located in Underground Mall at Shibuya Station_

_Looking for charming employees to build and give our customers their dream bouquets._

_Willing to provide flexible hours_

_Starting salary is 3200 yen._

 

Haru smiles as she pulls out her phone and calls the number on the flyer.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for taking this position, Kurusu-chan. I can tell that you’ll be a very good fit for Rafflesia.”

 

Haru gave her thanks to Hanasaki-san as she tied the apron around her waist.

 

“Now Kurusu-chan since this is your first day, I’m going to ask you to shadow me and Amamiya-kun. We’ll do the work and you observe us and try to learn the ropes.”

 

“Amamiya-kun?”

 

“Another employee, he’ll be here soon. Just keep your eye out for a young man about your age with dark hair and glasses. Now let’s get to work shall we?”

 

Haru did as she was told for the shift, learning as much as she can about the job from Hanasaki-san, and all the while keeping her eyes out for someone matching her co-worker’s description.

 

She was in the middle of watching her boss put together a bouquet of scarlet roses, care-nation, and justice jasmines when Amamiya-san arrived.

 

He was just as Hansaki-san described though Haru couldn’t help but giggle a little over how his headband was just barely containing his mess of hair. Thankfully he didn’t seem to hear (or mind) Haru’s laughing and instead went straight to their boss.

 

“I apologize for taking so long Hanasaki-san.”

 

“It’s no problem. Kurusu-chan, this is Ren Amamiya. Amamiya-kun, this is our new hire, Haru Kurusu. She’ll be shadowing you for the rest of the shift. So give her a good example to follow, alright?”

 

“Heh, heh, don’t worry I will.”

 

Amamiya then turned to Haru and smiled. For a brief moment she felt her breath caught in her throat.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Kurusu-chan. It’s good for have an extra set of hands here.”

 

“Oh! I-I I’m glad to be here.”

 

For the rest of the shift, Haru watched and followed Amamiya-kun. His passion for the job was something to be admired. He happily explained the different meanings of each flower, connecting those meanings to the type of bouquets people wanted, and really laid on the charm for the customers.

 

Honestly Haru found herself blushing more than once.

 

She was so focused on him, that she almost didn’t notice when Hanasaki-san approached her with an envelope of money.

 

“Here’s your pay for today. It’s just standard wages. Good work, Kurusu-chan. Come back again when you have the time.”

 

“Thank you, I will.”

 

She waved good-bye to her co-workers and made her way to the train back to Yongen-Jaya

 

* * *

 

As soon as the bell rung, Haru made her way upstairs to meet with Ann and Ryuji to discuss going into Mementos today.

 

Just as she reached the second-year’s floor, Haru found herself nearly crashing into another student.

 

“Oh, my apologies...!”

 

“It’s fine Kurusu-chan I wasn’t looking where I was going and...”

 

Wait _“Kurusu-chan?”_

 

Haru looked up to face the student and found herself at a loss for words.

 

The boy in front of her wore a black sweater over his school turtleneck but what caught her attention was his messy dark hair and grey eyes. If he pulled his bangs back and wore a pair of glasses he’d look just like...

 

“...Amamiya-kun?”

 

“I-I’m sorry! Y-you must have me mistaken for-for s-some... ” and with that the boy rushed downstairs.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Amamiya-kun didn’t arrive at work. Hanasaki-san had said that he called in sick but after what happened yesterday, Haru couldn’t help but worry. Why did he run away when she recognized him? Not to mention how different he was from the charming confident young man at the flower shop. Was he hiding something?

 

Whatever was wrong, she wanted to help him. She wasn’t going to let someone struggle in silence.

 

For the next few days at school, Haru kept her eyes open for Amamiya. She tried to ask around about him but anyone who was actually willing to talk to her only seemed to vaguely know who she was talking about.

 

She finally found him one day, exiting the library with a small stack of books.

 

“There you are!”

 

The dark-haired boy froze and looked at Haru with a nervous expression.

 

“Please don’t run away. I just wanted to talk, I’ve been worried about you.”

 

“Wait… Worried? About me?”

 

“You haven’t been to work since we bumped into each other the other day. Is there something the matter Amamiya-kun? Please whatever it is, I want to help...”

 

With some hesitance, Amamiya walked toward Haru.

 

“I’ll explain, just follow me.”

 

The two make their way outside the building and eventually sat down in one of the alcoves by the vending machines.

 

Amamiya looks around to see if anyone was near, takes a deep breath, and faces Haru.

 

“The truth is… my name isn’t Ren Amamiya. It’s Akira. The glasses and the headband are part of the… mask I wear for lack of a better word.”

 

“Why use a fake name? Why disguise yourself… are you in trouble Ama… I mean Akira-kun?”

 

Akira sighs, “No but I would be. Certain people in my life… wouldn’t approve of my choice of hobby. They want me to be more of a proper gentleman and well “proper _gentlemen_ ” don’t plant and tend flowers. So I came up with the disguise so I could just get away from my regular life and do something I love. When you recognized me here, I was afraid that word would spread and everyone would find out.”

 

Haru sadly stares at him. She can’t imagine what it must be like to hide your passion in such a way. Without even thinking, Haru places her hand on top of Akira’s.

 

“Kurusu-chan?”

 

“Please, just call me Haru. And I promise Akira-kun, your secret is safe with me. You obviously care about working at the shop and it makes you happy. I never want to take that away from you. And if you ever need someone to confide in, I’ll be there.”

 

A tinge of pink covers Akira’s cheeks before he smiles.

 

“I… thank you Haru-chan.”

 

Haru squeezes Akira’s hand as she can feel a new power within her and time seeming to stop.

 

* * *

 

She felt dizzy, her mouth was dry, and everything hurt.

 

Haru faced Niijima-san who seemed to pondering something.

 

“One of your later jobs involved probing into a certain conglomerate. There’s a possibility you even infiltrated their company building. Perhaps you had some sort of connection… Tell me about this person.”

 

Just as before with Niijima-san’s previous questions about her confidants, Haru stayed silent.

 

* * *

 

**_I am thou, thou art I…_ **

**_Thou hast acquired a new vow._ **

**_It shall become the wings of rebellion_ **

**_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._ **

**_With the birth of the Empress Persona,_ **

**_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_ **

**_Shall lead to freedom and new power…_ **

 

Akira cleared his throat and Haru immediately pulled her hand away.

 

“I’m sorry, I just kind of...”

 

“N-no it’s fine. I just… I know I already said it but thank you. I’ll be back at Rafflesia in a couple days. Then… then maybe I’ll take you up on your offer. I should head home now, my father’s… well I don’t want to worry him. I’ll see you later, Haru-chan.”

 

“See you later, Akira-kun.”

 

She waved goodbye as Akira walked away. However she soon heard a familiar laugh from her bag. Haru quickly opened it up and found Morgana grinning like… well like the cat that caught the canary.

 

“Mona-chan, I thought you were napping! How much of that did you hear?”

 

“Enough. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about your boyfriend.”

 

With that Haru zipped her bag back up, stood up, and made her way to the station. All the while ignoring Morgana’s protests.

 


End file.
